


Kirjeitä veljelle

by AnotherwritingShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherwritingShipper/pseuds/AnotherwritingShipper
Summary: Loki päättää kirjoittaa Thorille kirjeen vankilasta käsin selventäkseen tunteitaan. Siitä alkaakin veljesten keskenäinen kirjeenvaihto, joka saa molemmat oppimaan toisesta jotain uutta.





	Kirjeitä veljelle

**Author's Note:**

> Päätinpä sitten postaa tämän vanhemmanpuolisen ficcini tännekin. Nauttikaa, jos vain pystytte.

Kirje Thorille. 

                                                                             
 Thor.   
   
 Minä mietin monia sanoja millä aloittaisin tämän kirjeen. Yksikään nimitys ei vain tuntunut oikealta. Ajattelin veljeä, mutta et ole veljeni. Etkä ole rakas. Lopulta tyydyin nimeesi. Onhan se sentään parempi kuin ei mitään.   
   
 Kirjoitan, kosken osaa ilmaista tätä tunneta muuten. Kun saat tämän varmaankin naurat minulle. Anna mennä niinhän ne kaikki tekevät.   
   
 Koko lapsuutemme sinä olit aina se paras. Ihan sama mitä minä tein ketään ei kiinnostanut. Vihasin sinua sen vuoksi. Ja ollakseni edes kerran elämässäni rehellinen, myönnän että vihaan vieläkin.   
   
 Kun menimme kouluun minulle naurettiin ja kiusattiin. Heikko-Loki, säälitävä-Loki, Outo-Loki. He tönivät ja löivät vain nähdäkseen, että olen liian heikko lyödäkseni takaisin. Kun Frigga alkoi opettaa minulle taikuutta olin iloinen. Minulla oli edes jokin ase. Vaikka töniminen loppui siihen, olin kuitenkin edelleen muille se outo. Sinä tiedät ne juorut Thor. Minulla ei ole tarvetta listata niitä tähän.   
   
 Kun kymmenvuotiaana löysin keppostelun se oli minulle pakotie. Minut huomatiin ja sain itsekin pitää hauskaa. Kepposet ovat minun bravuurinumeroni ihan niin kuin sinun on ukkonen.   
   
 Tämä saa sinut nauramaan, mutta kirjoitan sen nyt kuitenkin: toisinaan minä itkin iltaisin. Kirjastossa kun olin varma, että kukaan ei nähnyt. Halusin niin kovasti olla kuten sinä. Oikeastaan olisin halunnut olla kuka vain paitsi Loki Laufeynpoika.   
   
 Kuten jo aiemmin kirjoitin keppostelu auttoi siihen. Samoin lukeminen. Mitä enemmän keskittyin näihin, sitä kauemmaksi karkotin yksinäisyyden ja kateelisuuden. Ne eivät koskaan kadonneet kokonaan, mutta nyt niitä pystyi ohjamaan.   
   
 Mitä enemmän kasvoimme sitä enemmän erkainimme. Sinulla oli aina seuraa tai vähintään ihaliojita mukananasi.  
 Minä taas viihdyin enemmän yksin. Jos olisin saanut samanlaista huomiota kuin sinä olisinko silloinkin viihtynyt niin hyvin itsekseni? Uskoisin niin. Se on, niinkuin Migardilaiset sanovat luonnekysymys. Ja minun luonteeni oli sopimaton Asgardiin. Myöhemmin sain tietää miksi.   
   
 Mutta enhän minä kuulunut Jotunheiminkaan. Se herättää kysymyksen mihin oikeastaan kuulun? En Jotunheimiin missä synnyin, mutten myöskään Asgardiin minne minut vietiin. Totuus taitaa olla, ettei koko yhdeksässä maailmassa ole paikkaa minunkaltaiselleni.   
   
 Sinä et varmankaan tiedä miltä se tuntuu. Miten voisitkaan tietää? Ihan sama minne menet siellä on tilaa Thorille. Minua sattuu sanoa niin, mutta nauti siitä nyt kun vielä voit. Se joka Ragnarökin jälkeen nauraa, se parhainten nauraa.   
   
 Jos kirjeeni auttoi sinua tajuamaan miltä tuntuu olla minä niin hyvä., Silloin se on täyttänyt tehtävänsä.  Mutta en usko, että kaltaisesi toope pystyisi sellaiseen, vaikka se hierotaisiin pitkin hänen naamaansa.   
   
 Hyvästi.   
 


End file.
